


Neon Sonata

by Sonic-Not-Sonic (UltimateGamer101)



Series: SNS's Sonic One-Shots [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Be Careful What You Wish For, But his death is not permanent, Chaos Emeralds, Despite how some may wish it to be, Heroes to Villains, M/M, Oh Metal you fool, Sonic the Hedgehog Dies, Villains to Heroes, metonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/Sonic-Not-Sonic
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog was a hero, beloved by all, but even heroes meet their ends. Oftentimes younger than expected, they succumb to the trials they have faced, and leave this mortal plane to find another. Sonic was no exception to this, as he lay in the snowy landscape that was more than a little disturbed by his most recent battle, breathing his last breaths. However, he was beloved, and one person was not willing to let him go so easily...
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: SNS's Sonic One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716535
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Neon Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this song](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OnukSdwZV3o). Feel free to listen while reading ^^

His last breaths came slow and steady, faint streams of mist passing through his lips and drifting through the crisp, cold air. It had been a hard-fought battle, but he had emerged victorious in the end, with the price of this victory being his life. The silence of the snowy landscape settled down upon him as the weight of the world finally slipped from his shoulders, his eyes sliding shut and the corners of his mouth curling up as he drifted away, at peace with the legacy that he was leaving behind.

Sonic the Hedgehog was a hero. He had lived as one, from the earliest moments of his life, and he had died as one in the last. Perhaps he had died young, for his species, but the world he was leaving behind was a better place for it. His sacrifice meant that months, years, and decades of pain would be avoided, for in his own death, he had finally defeated the worst threat of them all...

_Himself_.

Upon discovering his body, resting atop the snow, his friends did not realize that he was dead. His blue fur and his peach fuzz hid the frozen color that his skin had turned, and his mouth remained smiling with ever-so-slightly parted lips, and his eyes remained closed with the gentle beginnings of frost creeping over his eyelashes. Those who saw this also saw the relaxed position he had sprawled himself out in before passing, his arms folded behind his head and one leg crossed over the other, and they did not see how he was not alive. They did not see how his chest failed to move, and they did not recognize how his heart failed to beat. None of his friends knew that he was dead as they celebrated his victory, Tails shaking his head affectionately and leaving a note for the sleeping Sonic to read when he woke up, as the rest began to return home.

They did not realize that he was dead where he lay, and they left with the impression that he would return to his lifestyle of wandering as he usually did during times of peace, only to rise up and save the day once more when he was needed.

The next to come across his body was the one entity who knew him better than any other... the one who had been created in his image, the one who knew him better than he knew himself, the one who had been waiting for him to return home. Metal Sonic, whose sole purpose for existing was to neutralize Sonic the Hedgehog, discovered the hero's body and knew instantly that he was dead. It was not the passage of time that alerted him, no amount of snow building up over the blue hedgehog's body to indicate that he had been there long enough to perish... no, it was nothing so superficial. Rather, it was his sensors scanning his target's body, and his processors informing him that his primary objective had been completed, when such a thing was supposed to have been impossible.

"S-Sonic..."

He had long ago realized that he was not to destroy Sonic, but that he was to _neutralize_ him- to act as his _complement_. Such an objective was ongoing, and it would never be completed for as long as Sonic lived, for acting as the hero's complement was a task that required continuous maintenance. It was supposed to be impossible to complete, with the sole exception being that of the blue hedgehog's death... and so, he _knew_ that Sonic had died, and that the reason for his existence had left with him.

The android picked up the note that had been left for the hero, reading the invitation to movie night that following Friday, with the promise of him being able to pick the first movie they watched. This note was carefully tucked away, but not as carefully as his body was lifted from the snow, stiff and strong and fragile all at once. Frost had begun to creep over his form, the hero having been dead for hours, but perhaps there was still... _hope_.

He had been frozen, his body perfectly preserved for the short amount of time that it had not functioned. It was almost as close to cryogenic sleep as a natural state could be, the body shutting down for a period of time in the external temperature that the android's sensors read as below freezing, with the faint possibility of revival. Sonic did not perish from blood loss, or blunt force trauma, or anything that would interfere with or negate the process of resuscitation. He died from the cold, from fighting so long in suboptimal conditions and being frozen so many times by his foe before breaking free to fight more, until he finally did not need to fight any longer.

There had been people- drowning victims were the first that came to mind, those who had sunk into the depths of ice-covered lakes that refused to support their weight- that had been resuscitated hours after death. The possibility existed for the same to occur here, for the hero to be brought _back_... but he had been dead for hours, and the possibility was slim.

"You cannot die... you _cannot_ die... _I will not let you remain this way_..."

The android cradled his frozen partner, his fallen other half, and fired up his chest engine. The sense of emptiness that resulted from the 'completion' of his primary objective chilled him just as much as the body in his arms did, sucking the meaning out of his life even as he struggled to hold on to that which he had once known, rushing the blue hedgehog to the home that was theirs and theirs alone. Sonic was dead, but he would not remain so for long... He would be brought _back_ , as he had been once before, in a timeline long since closed...

To the ignorance of the world, the blue blur was brought to the basement of the home he shared with his metallic partner, his frozen body beginning to thaw as he was carefully slid into a chamber not unlike that which had sustained Shadow following his fall from space. The chamber alone would not bring life back to him, however... more was needed. A pump through which his lungs would be given air to breathe, a compression system to restart and maintain the beating of his heart, IV drips to provide the fluids and nutrients that his body would need to maintain itself... For now his body would not function on its own, but it _would function_ , reanimated and maintained artificially until it was possible to call his whole being back from the beyond.

Metal Sonic's systems experienced a gentle error, as his primary objective flickered unsteadily back into a state of non-completion, and the emptiness inside him began to fade. His purpose was returning, the clock turning back even as it continued forward. Sonic was alive, even if he was not _alive_ , and he would return to full functionality soon. All that he needed were the Chaos Emeralds, capable of altering the very fabric of reality if all seven of them were gathered by one being... and then he would be restored.

_One by one the angels fall_

_Drawn from high to down below_

_That which soars will heed the call_

_Return to what they used to know_

Sonic lived on, but he was not alive, as his metallic complement gathered the Chaos Emeralds as quickly and discreetly as possible. He did not think, and he did not dream, as his reanimated body continued to weaken in the chamber that was working to sustain it. The lights were on within his systems, but nobody was home.

_Hear ye, hear ye, one and all_

_Your king is down from deathly blow_

_His castle collapses wall by wall_

_Spellbound by the ice and snow_

Days, weeks, and months passed by, as he continued to sleep his dreamless sleep, his body giving out piece by piece. That which was irreparable was replaced, flesh and bone becoming copper and steel and titanium, white orbs being changed to black. He was a monstrous amalgamation of the natural and the artificial, but he was alive, and so he remained until the final Chaos Emerald was finally collected. The day had come for him to wake up, for him to return to the way he had used to be, for the world to have true meaning again. He was going to come _back_ , going to live on forever by his complement's side... Sonic the Hedgehog would live again, for his partner would not allow him to leave him behind, and so the hero would awaken in the chamber that had sustained his body while he was away.

The android held the Chaos Emeralds close, pressing himself against the glass that separated him from Sonic, focusing every ounce of strength and will he possessed into controlling the ancient artifacts between them. He showed the Emeralds the emptiness of his heart, the pain of his existence without his partner, and begged them to bring Sonic back to the life he'd left behind. It had not been the blue hedgehog's time to die, for he was not built to perish so young, and _surely_ they could see and understand how much better the world would be if he was returned to him...

_Angels falling, one by one_

_First the real and then the fake_

_So it is asked, and so it is done_

_Pray to Chaos their souls to take_

Sonic thus rose up from the dead, his soul returned from the peaceful limbo it had been trapped in, tethered to its living body by a mere thread. His green-and-black eyes opened, the mechanical lungs in his chest drawing in breath on their own, as he gazed at his own gloved hands and beyond them through the glass of the chamber he was in. He was alive, his artificial heart steadily pumping his blood throughout his veins, and yet...

He did not recognize the world around him.

_Counting backwards down to none_

_Demons rise where angels quake_

_History lost, the past undone_

_Abomination built to break_

Those who had noticed Sonic's prolonged absence, during those months following his death, were relieved to see him wandering about again with Metal by his side. They saw the artificial additions to his form, and learned that such additions were necessary results of a terrible battle, knowledge granted from the mouth of the cyborg himself. Honest words cloaking the untruths of his existence, he roamed the world with his partner by his side, failing to see the beauty in that which he once lived and fought for so passionately. The moonlight was drowned out by the lights of the cities they passed through, the snowy mountaintops losing their chill, the vast oceans inspiring no fear or apprehension. The hedgehog was alive, but he was not himself anymore...

...and such was the fate that he had peacefully died in an attempt to avoid.

He would never understand why his companion looked upon him with artificially displayed expressions of pain and sadness sometimes, nor why certain people spoke to him as though they had met him before. He would never understand why they cried and begged him to come back to them when he was already right in front of them, wrapping his arms around them and bringing them to a new state of peace and prosperity. He would never understand why the world tried so hard to destroy him, when he was saving it as he had been told his purpose was, and he would never understand why such an empty existence as this was allowed to go on.

He would never understand why his companion had one day turned against him, begging forgiveness for what it had done and for what it was about to do, and he would never understand why a mere pile of scrap metal could bring him to cry tears that he had never cried before.

**Author's Note:**

> What a lovely debut to have in written Sonic content creation. I hope you enjoyed it xD


End file.
